


Cocktails

by WinterOcelot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterOcelot/pseuds/WinterOcelot
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo have become good friends after they sort out their differences. Jesse is eager to involve Hanzo in group activities, and is surprised when the archer actually agrees to attend a drinking night in the rec room, with Lena playing bartender. 
Everyone involved gets good and drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of fanfiction! I am incredibly nervous sharing this online. Like, I don't even post my characters' stories online! My goodness, I'm nervous...
> 
> Any comments, kudos etc. will be greatly appreciated <3

“So…whatcha doin’ later?” Jesse asked, puffing from exertion. Hanzo just grunted; it seemed the only time Jesse was quiet and/or serious was during an actual mission, and unfortunately not when training for said mission.

“Aw, c’mon Hanzo! Yer always training, or meditating, or training some more-”

“-Move!” Hanzo growled, aiming his bow at McCree. The other man pressed himself flatter against the wall, allowing the archer to take down a ’bot that had flanked him. Before McCree could open his mouth, Hanzo barked;

“You can thank me by focussing on training! Once we get through this sim, we can talk about my plans for tonight!”

“I’ll hold ya to that!” came the reply. Hanzo had already started scaling the makeshift buildings while Jesse got himself into position. He watched the cowboy closely, making sure no more ’bots got the drop on him. He knew Jesse could, that he would take care of himself in a real mission, but Hanzo felt very protective of him regardless. He noticed three ’bots approaching Jesse from behind.

“Agent McCree, watch your back!” He called, only able to take one out before the other two broke from his line of sight. 

“’M fine, Agent Hanzo! You need to watch your back!” Hanzo waited until he heard two gunshots before he turned to face the ’bots that were tailing him. They were a lot closer than anticipated, but nothing that a Scatter Arrow and climbing couldn’t fix.

All too soon, the ’bots were eliminated and the simulation ended. Athena announced that their stats would be sent to their personal computers. Jesse was grumbling. When Hanzo raised a questioning eyebrow, the cowboy muttered something about it not being his best performance. Despite that, the both of them tidied the training room and ensured everything that needed resetting was taken care of. 

Once both men had left the training room, Hanzo cleared his throat. 

“You wished to know of my plans for this afternoon?” he asked, trying to sound casual. 

“This evenin’, actually.” McCree corrected. “Lena got her hands on some fancy liqueurs an’ she wants to make us some cocktails.”

“Hn,” hummed Hanzo, disappointed; he was really hoping Jesse would invite him to something with just the two of them. “I am not too fond of sweet drinks.”

“Then have a gin an’ tonic! Lena makes those real well.”

Hanzo smiled to himself. It sent his heart fluttering hearing Jesse trying to get him to agree to hang out. “It has been quite a while since I have had a mixed drink.”

“Figured as much,” Jesse said easily, “didn’t peg ya for a sweet tooth.” For that, he got an inquisitive glare. “Just sayin’ you look like a man of distinction.” Jesse smiled sweetly, his voice becoming just as sugary, “You’d pro’ly be the kinda guy who has straight liquor on the rocks, all sophisticated-like.”

Hanzo fixed him with an amused smirk. “Jesse, are you trying to butter me up so that I will agree to come along?”

“No…” Then with a smile, “Is it working?”

Hanzo chuckled lightly, fingers playing with Storm Bow’s string as he tried to ease his nerves. “Who else is invited?”

“Everyone on base at the moment, so Lúcio, Reinhardt, who said no because apparently he only drinks German beer…uh, Mei, Genji, and Morrison, who also said no.”

“Because he only drinks American beer?”

“Naw, ’cause he’s a grumpy asshole.” They both chuckled at that.

“And I assume Winston doesn’t drink?”

McCree paused to consider. “Nope, but Lena invited him anyway. He used to love watchin’ us all make fools of ourselves on fun nights. I think he’s bit of more’n he can chew leading Overwatch, just between you an’ me.”

“So he will not be attending under the pretence of having too much work to do,” Hanzo stated. Their de facto leader always seemed to be working on something, whether it was preparing for a new mission, or tinkering with his lab equipment. Hanzo weighed up calculations quickly in his head; small group of six, Mei would probably leave early, Lúcio would pass out early, and he had until tonight to figure out how to tactfully remove Lena and Genji so he could be alone with the cowboy. Why couldn’t McCree just invite him for drinks, just the two of them?

But having no leadership present, as well as such a small number of people sounded quite pleasant, and the offer was very tempting, even if sickly sweet drinks were involved.

And Genji would be there. 

“So…shall we see you at 8, Mr Shimada?” The cowboy asked with a honey-sweet drawl.

“Jesse,” Hanzo chided, “I have already decided to attend. Stop making a fool of yourself.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well then,” McCree said, a sly smile on his lips, “we’ll see you at 8, Mr Shimada.” He did a theatrical bow, and Hanzo shoved him away playfully. 

~~~~~~

Hanzo had taken a while to warm up to the team. Despite Jesse’s close friendship with Genji, he felt the need to make the older dragon feel welcomed. And that he could atone for past mistakes through Overwatch; that’s pretty much what the cowboy had been doing with his life. So he sought him out, asked him along to movie nights, communal dinners, any group activities. At first he was met with derision and suspicion, but Jesse was as stubborn as he was blunt. And apparently Hanzo appreciated that; it wasn’t until after a fierce argument with bared teeth and low growls that Hanzo began showing up for communal meals. And started accepting some of Jesse’s invitations.

After that, the two had become fast friends. And Hanzo had insisted Jesse call him by his first name, rather than Shimada-san. They became practice buddies, and Jesse even occasionally joined in on the nightly Shimada evening walk, often learning new phrases in Japanese (mostly vulgarities from Genji, much to Hanzo’s amusement). 

It wasn’t until there was a hitch in a mission that Jesse realised how much he cared for his new-found friend. Wasn’t that always the way? 

All civilians successfully evacuated, all hostiles successfully subdued, no casualties. Jesse and Hanzo were doing a quick sweep of one of the vacated buildings when Hanzo uncovered a bomb, counting down. They both bolted, reaching the indoor fire escape just as the explosion started. The force of it knocked them both to the ground, fortunately on the flat concrete between stairs, rather than on the actual stairs. Jesse immediately lay on top of Hanzo to protect him from the heat and any debris. The building shook violently, and Jesse felt the heat of the explosion wash over his back. He really hoped his serape wouldn’t be singed. 

Finally, the shaking stopped. The building was still, and all that went through Jesse’s head was how much dumb luck he had. He opened his eyes.

Hanzo was looking up at him wide-eyed; Jesse had never seen his eyes so big before. He had also never noticed how brown they were. He had also never been this physically close to Hanzo’s face before. Suddenly feeling a heat that had nothing to do with the explosion, Jesse picked himself up off the other man and helped him up. No serious injuries, and no collapsed building. Sheer dumb luck.

Throughout the whole ride back to base, Jesse could not stop thinking about how he had laid on top of Hanzo, of how he had stared into his eyes. It bothered him that he couldn’t spare a thought for his own mortality after such a close shave; all he could see were those stunning eyes. He shook his head to clear it; it would not do well to crush on his best friend’s sibling.

~~~~~~

 

Genji bumped into Hanzo on the way to his room.

“No walk today, brother,” he said by way of greeting. Hanzo looked both concerned and confused. “I am ok,” he added quickly, “just tired, and I would like to rest before tonight’s festivities.”

“Ah, yes…cocktails.” Hanzo said with a smile.

“So Jesse invited you?” Of course he did; he always invited Hanzo to everything before anyone else did. 

“Yes. I am attending.”

Such was Genji’s shock, he reverted to their native language;

“ _What?!_ ”

Hanzo switched, too. “ _Apparently I need to try Lena’s gin and tonic._ ”

Genji raspberried. “Pffft! _Of course you would want the most bland and dry concoction available! If you’re coming_ -”

“- _I am._ ”

“- _then you’ll at least need to try a Cosmopolitan! Or a Tequila Sunrise! Or something that resembles a_ real _cocktail!_ ”

Hanzo laughed at that. “ _Jesse said as much earlier._ ”

_Of course he did_ , thinks Genji, greatly amused. _I wouldn’t be surprised if you sampled a fruity drink right out of his glass with how easily he persuades you into trying new things_. But of course, Genji does not begrudge his brother’s new-found happiness one bit. Nor does he begrudge Jesse his uncanny ability to coax Hanzo out of his shell. In fact, of all of his Overwatch comrades he wanted Hanzo to get along with, he was most worried about how he and Jesse would get along; they were both hard-headed and fiercely protective of him. The fact that Hanzo had a good friend and ally in that unruly cowboy was a huge weight off Genji’s shoulders.

But it did make him wonder if there was something more – they _did_ spend a lot of time together. And Hanzo’s face always lit up when McCree was around...

Which reminded him;

“ _Hanzo, a quick warning about drinking with Jesse_ -”

“ _Let me guess; he is especially loud when drunk_?”

“ _Well, that too. But don’t worry, he’s funnier than he is annoying_.” Genji paused, looking for the right way to word his warning. “ _Just…don’t try to keep up with him. He can drink a lot. So if he challenges you, just… take it from someone with experience. It’s a bad idea_.”

~~~~~~

Jesse sat at the small circular table in the rec room, Lúcio to his left, and Genji on his right. The younger Shimada had removed his faceplate and headgear; a common occurrence on drinking nights. Mei had found a spare folding trestle table and had helped Lena set it up with all of the different liqueurs and mixers on display. She had then run back to the lab to “finish something off,” with the promise of returning in an hour.

“So, gents!” Lena said excitedly, clapping her hands together, “what’ll it be?”

“Let’s see what we got,” Lúcio said, getting up to inspect the many bottles on the table.

“A Cosmopolitan!” Genji called happily.

“Hah!” came a sharp laugh from behind them. Hanzo had arrived. Jesse turned to smile and wave in greeting, heart beating slightly faster than it should be. Hanzo was wearing his usual metal boots and _kyudo-gi_ (with both sleeves on), and his hands were bare; no yugake glove needed for drinks. His _obi_ was also unburdened; no gourd needed when cocktails would be provided. Jesse turned to the younger Shimada, who was chuckling to himself.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Genji replied in a playful voice, “Hanzo chided me earlier for wanting to try a cosmopolitan, rather than something boring like a gin and tonic.”

“Oi!” Called Lena, filling Genji’s glass with cranberry juice, “I won’t have any of that about my beloved gin an’ tonic!” She placed a lemon slice on the edge of the glass with a flourish and walked it over. “Jesse?” She asked expectantly.

Seeing his opportunity, McCree was unable to surpress his wicked grin. “I’ll have a Screamin’ Orgasm.” Lena rolled her eyes and walked back to her workbench. Genji was trying to supress his laughter, eyeing McCree, then Hanzo. Jesse turned to look at Hanzo, and promptly burst into laughter; the archer’s eyes were as wide as his ears were pink.

“That…that can’t be the name of a drink!” he sputtered.

“Sure is, hoss. An’ there’s plenty more where that came from.”

“Screaming Orgasm,” Genji repeated, still laughing, “that is awesome!”

“Hey, Eastwood,” Lúcio called with a large smile, “what’s a dirty drink I can try?”

“Hmm…” Jesse’s gaze returned to Hanzo, who looked away quickly while taking Lúcio’s vacant seat. “Ya could try a Blue Balls?” Genji covered his mouth in a vain attempt to control his snickering, while Hanzo shook his head.

“Sorry to disappoint, love, but I don’t have any blue curaçao,” said Lena. “How does Sex on the Beach sound?”

“Please tell me you are making these names up,” grumbled Hanzo, ears still pink. His comment resulted in more snickering from Jesse and Genji.

"I think I'll go with Sex on the Beach," laughed Lúcio, "sounds like more fun than blue balls." That comment earned him a playful shove from Lena.

“What are you havin’, Hanzo?” Jesse asked loudly, still grinning. “Red Headed Slut? Leg Spreader?”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed dangerously, making Jesse chuckle more loudly; this was too much fun. Hanzo turned to address Lena; “I will have a gin and tonic.”

“Good call!” she responded cheerily.

“Terrible call…” muttered Genji, still chortling. He took a sip of his drink and made a satisfied noise. “This is nice! Hanzo, you might actually like it; it’s not too sweet!”

“I will pass.”

“Hanzooooo!”

“Genji.”

“Maybe you can try one after yer gin and tonic?” Jesse said, finally calm enough to speak levelly. “In the meantime, however,” he said, turning to face Lena, “I’d like my Screamin’ Orgasm.”

“Don’t we all, Eastwood?” Lúcio chuckled, taking a new seat next to Genji, his Sex on the Beach in his hand.

“Aaaand here you boys are!” Lena announced, placing Hanzo’s drink down first, then Jesse’s, before joining them at the table with her own colourful drink. “Cheers!”

“Cheers,” Jesse said, taking a large gulp of his drink. Hanzo looked mortified.

“Is that milk?!”

“Irish cream.”

“...Perhaps I will need to drink faster, if I am to watch you drink the likes of that.”

“That’s the spirit,” drawled Jesse with a lazy wink. Hanzo just shook his head with that small smile of his and took a sip of his drink.

“So boys,” Lena piped up, “what’s the goss?”

The conversation was amiable, and Hanzo opened up and relaxed a lot more than Jesse expected him to; he makes a mental note to get Hanzo to drink socially more often. Lots of playful banter was thrown around, and Jesse was incredibly pleased at how good-natured the bickering was between the two dragons. It was such an improvement on how they used to communicate when Hanzo first arrived. Jesse willed himself not to dwell on it; instead he joined in with the laughter.

Everyone was on their second drink (Jesse on his third) when Mei rejoined them. Lena bounced straight up, ready to get mixing again. Mei chuckled, a bit taken aback by the pilot's excitement.

“Oh!” She said meekly, “I’ll just have something simple to start with.” She took the empty seat on Hanzo’s left. Jesse offered her a finger gun and a wink.

“Fuzzy Navel.” He said confidently. Mei just looks terribly confused.

“’s just peach schnapps and orange juice. Nice an’ simple.”

One Fuzzy Navel later, and Mei was laughing and chattering freely with the rest of the group. Genji’s head had ended up on Jesse’s shoulder at some point. It filled the cowboy with warmth; this was how it was on drinking nights all those years ago. Even if Genji hadn’t had anything to drink (Angela was insistent he didn’t), his head would always end up on one of Jesse’s large shoulders. It was such a sweet and familiar gesture, he didn't even think about how Hanzo would perceive it. 

Jesse turned to face the other Shimada to gauge his reaction, and noticed how dejected he looked before turning his face neutral and looking away. Jesse felt terrible. _It must be pretty awful to see your brother so friendly with strangers_ , he thought. He wondered if Genji used to rest his head on Hanzo’s shoulder like this.

Lena pulled Jesse out of his thoughts by standing up to make refills. Mei declined with a polite wave and continued comparing traditional Chinese meals with those of Brazil with an animated Lúcio. At the mention of refills, Jesse stood up excitedly (much to Genji’s chagrin) to brew coffee; he’d decided he wanted an Espresso Martini. Lúcio asked him to brew extra - he wanted one too. Hanzo followed him to the communal kitchen under the pretense of “making sure nothing is broken.” It didn’t matter to Jesse; he was pretty happy to have Hanzo join him. Until it occured to him that he was quite tipsy, and that he’d need to be more careful with his words than he normally was. Around Hanzo, anyway.

The two men did not expect to bump into a grumpy Morrison, still in tactical gear, minus the faceplate. On one arm were two plates of food. In his other hand, coffee.

“I thought everyone else was off drinking tonight,” he grumbled.

“We are,” Jesse replied, “just after some coffee fer a cocktail.”

Morrison scowled. “Coffee in a cocktail?” He asked, sounding affronted.

“Yep, and I will pay you ten dollars for that there mug so I don’t have to make my own,” said Jesse, mustering all the charm he could. His efforts earned him a snort.

“Nice try, McCree, but some of us actually have work to do. Winston and I are looking over the logistics of the next mission, and this caffeine here will be the only thing keeping me sane.”

“But… but coffee,” Jesse said sadly, trying his best puppy dog eyes. Then Hanzo pushed passed him gently, heading to the coffee machine.

“I will make us a fresh batch, then. Enjoy your meal, 76.” And with a smirk; “and your caffeine.”

“Thanks, Shimada. You boys have fun.” And with that, he left. Jesse was in shock - since when did Hanzo know how to use the coffee machine?

“So you _do_ know how to make coffee!” he said, strutting over to the shorter man. When he received an arched brow in response, he elaborated;

“I asked if you could make me a coffee last month, and you said you didn’t know how!" He removed his hat, placing it over his chest in mock hurt. "You betrayed me, Hanzo…”

“Jesse, after that _incident_ , I taught myself how to use the machine.”

“Really?" Hanzo responded by giving him a smug smile over his shoulder. Jesse was quite impressed - until he remembered something important "…but you don’t drink coffee?”

Hanzo blushed. Jesse might have passed it off as being a result of the alcohol, but it appeared far too abruptly for that.

“I, ah…” Hanzo turned back to face the machine, suddenly seeming to need to focus intently on it to find his next words. “I felt inadequate not knowing how to use it…" Jesse drowned out Hanzo's rambling with a single question that got his heart racing; _did he learn how to use the coffee machine for me?_

“Wait…” drawled Jesse slowly and loudly, trying to spare the archer some embarrassment with his wit, “So you’re telling me you could’ve been makin’ me coffee for the past month? An’ I’ve been makin’ my own like a sucker?” Hanzo’s shoulders dropped into a more relaxed position, to Jesse's relief. When he didn't offer a response, Jesse bumped his shoulder with his own.

Hanzo didn’t even shove him back. Instead, he leaned into Jesse and rested his head against the offending shoulder, just where Genji had been before. Jesse felt his heart lodge itself firmly in his throat. Hanzo was resting his head on his shoulder! It was different with Genji; he’d always been an affectionate kid. That, and Jesse didn’t harbour any unrequited romantic feelings for Genji. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Hanzo commented on his loud heartbeat.

Thankfully, the coffee machine let out a loud ping, one mug filled with hot, black coffee, which Hanzo promptly grabbed. The pair walked the mug back to the rec room in silence; Jesse was at a complete loss for words. _What was that even about?_ Hanzo was so antsy about touching, and the only times he touched Jesse were playful shoves.

Upon their return, Jesse was still deep in thought.

“Yo, Eastwood! You ok?” Lúcio calls, snapping Jesse out of it.

“Uh, yeah. Fine. Jus’…” he quickly settles on a believable lie, “Jus’ wonderin’ how this’ll work. Like, in our system, what with caffeine bein’ a _stimulant_ , and alcohol bein’ a _depressant_ -”

Lúcio interrupted him with a bark of laughter; “Man, you are thinking waaay too much !”

“S’pose I am…” He said with a weak smile, laughing to himself. He stood back from Lena's work station to observe his teammates: Hanzo handing the coffee over, unable to hide his curiosity; Lúcio bouncing on his feet as he watched Lena at work; Lena as bubbly and cheerful as ever; Mei and Genji watching the trestle table half-heartedly, deep in their own conversation. _This is nice_ , Jesse thought. _Us oldies and the new kids just hangin’ out and enjoying the company_. He looked at Tracer; _hardly an oldie at 26_. But part of the original Overwatch. Like Mei, but her case was…different. He wasn’t even sure how old Mei really was; do people in cryostasis count their age in birthdays celebrated, or birthdays that have actually passed? Again, Lúcio knocked him out of his thoughts, but this time by offering him a plastic martini glass filled with dark brown liquid, a nice layer of foam on top.

“Well, ain’t this classy,” drawled Jesse sarcastically, a large smile on his face. Lúcio laughed and bumped their cups together with a bright call of ‘Cheers.’

It was surprisingly refreshing; the bite of black coffee with the sweetness of coffee liqueur. Lúcio looked as surprised as Jesse felt.

“Not bad!” The medic said happily, “Not bad at all!”

“Ain’t it just?” Jesse responded.

Everyone returned to their seats, chatting happily. Genji had a sip of Jesse's drink, despite having a Sex on the Beach in front of him. Jesse offered Hanzo a sip, which he politely declined. Maybe next time; it was a big enough achievement that Hanzo had agreed to have his own Cosmopolitan, rather than just trying Genji’s.

Sadly, the Espresso Martinis were finished entirely too quickly for Jesse’s liking.

“Oh! I have the best idea!” Lena squealed, bouncing on her feet. “I’ll get the tall glasses an’ make everyone a Long Island iced tea, and that way, we can play ‘Never Have I Ever’!”

Lúcio slapped the table excitedly; “Yes! I am SO down for that!”

“Y’might need to refresh my memory on how that game works,” slurred Jesse, staring at the remainder of his cocktail. He was really feeling them now. Why, oh why did he have to pick cocktails that were more liqueur than mixer?

“Is it that one you used to play when all of the senior members were away?” Genji asked, tilting his head quizzically. Jesse smiled at the familiar gesture; Genji was feeling it too, then.

“We pro’ly did…”

“We definitely did!” Corrected Lena. “You remember, Jesse! The one with all of the questions! And all the scheming!”

Something finally clicked in his mind. “Oh, _that_ game! Where ya make a statement, like…” his eyes found Lúcio and he snickered; “…like, ‘Never have I ever gone rollerbladin’- ”

“That’s cold, Eastwood-”

“-and if ya have, ya gotta take a drink, but like, a small sip of yer drink. Not the whole thing.”

“Hence the tall glasses!” added Lena, already pouring liqueur into said tall glasses.

“But scheming?” asked Mei, looking a little cowed by all of the alcohol going into the one drink. “It sounds a lot more like a ‘get to know you’ exercise.”

“Well, as Eastwood here demonstrated,” Lúcio said with a playful sneer in Jesse’s direction, “if you know your people well enough, you can single ‘em out. Like, you pick something you know they’ve done to get them to drink more.”

“This sounds risky,” started Hanzo, before a wide smirk made its way across his face, “and fun.”

“You know it, Mr Shimada! It’ll be even more fun when we get McCree under the table!”

And so the game went, Lúcio, Hanzo, and even Lena working to get Jesse to drink as much as possible, with Lena being more successful at spilling his exploits with the previous iteration of Overwatch. Thankfully, Mei was polite enough to make very broad comments; it worked wonders for their conversation; specifics were demanded, and explanations were more eagerly demanded. Before anyone else had even reached the halfway mark with their drinks, Jesse had already finished his Long Island Iced Tea. Lena refilled, the measurements nowhere near as precise as they should have been due to the excitement that comes with inebriation. It was _much_ stronger than the first one.

Before they knew it, it was 0100. Mei excused herself, explaining in between hiccups that she had to get up early to help Winston run some simulations. Lúcio rose slowly from his seat, stumbled to the nearby couch where he promptly landed and passed out. The remaining four operatives were loud and red in the face, but were reluctant to finish up their game.

“Okay okay okay!” Genji giggled, “My turn!” He tapped his fingers on the table, nose crinkled in thought. “It is so hard to think of questions that will not incriminate me!”

“Just ask it anyway!” Laughed Lena, “I think we’re all beyond the point of scheming.” Jesse and Hanzo grunt their agreement.

“Okay okay okay, I have one!” Genji sat up straighter, holding his glass ready to take a sip. “Never have I ever… had a crush on a fellow operative.”

Jesse started giggling and shaking his head; he should really be given two whole glasses to chug with all of the crushes he had as a young operative. Lena and Genji had already taken their sips, so he took a hefty one. When Hanzo takes a surreptitious sip, everyone began calling and cheering in excitement.

“Awww, Hanzooooo!” cooed Lena with a huge smile on her face.

“I knew it!” cackled Genji.

“Hanzo, ya big softie!” Jesse said, giving him a gentle nudge with his metal elbow.

Hanzo had gone bright red and silent, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. So Lena reverted to their previous game;

“Don’t worry, Hanzo! I’ve got an embarrassing one for Jesse!”

“Y’all’re assholes, ya know that?” chuckled Jesse, no bite in his words.

“Never have I ever…” she paused for effect, a huge shit-eating grin on her face; “passed out drunk in _Morrison’s bunk!_ ”

Genji erupted into laughter and Jesse went red.

"I remember that! You were _so_ drunk!" Laughed Genji, nudging Jesse.

“What?” asked Hanzo, sounding concerned.

“Naw, I just took a wrong turn on my way back to my bunk. This was years n’ years ago, when I was in Blackwatch, but I was spendin’ the night at a Watchpoint. Wasn’t very familiar with the layout. In fact, thinkin’ back on it now,” Jesse squinted in concentration, “I have no idea how I managed to get passed his security code.”

“That’s why it was so funny!” said Lena. “Now drink up!”

When they ran out of questions, Jesse’s glass was empty again. Genji had a small amount remaining, but didn’t want to finish it; Jesse gladly polished it off.

“Well, lads, shall we call it a night?”

“No!” Chortled Genji, “Let’s play another drinking game!”

“Fella, you didn't even finish yer last drink! You’re goin’ to bed!” Laughed Jesse. Genji relented with an exaggerated pout, hauling himself upright and waddling towards the hallway that led to his quarters. Jesse found it endlessly amusing seeing Genji so unbalanced. Lena echoed his sentiments, giggling and hiccuping. Hanzo got their attention;

“Lúcio does not look very comfortable here,” he muttered.

“He’ll be right!” chuckled Lena, wandering over to the couch and pulling Lúcio’s arm gently so his neck was in a healthier position. She then wished the two goodnight before trotting off to her quarters. Jesse looked down at the young musician thoughtfully; it wasn’t a cold night, and Lúcio would be as comfortable as he could get on that couch, but Jesse still removed his serape and draped it over the youngster gently, tucking it into optimal position. Once he was satisfied, he looked over to Hanzo. His heart seized up; Hanzo was looking at him droopy-eyed with the sweetest smile he’d ever seen.

Jesse’s brain turned to mush. He couldn’t think of anything to say, couldn’t even will himself to ask what Hanzo was smiling at. So without thinking, he offered Hanzo his arm, with a sweet “Mr Shimada.”

“I can still walk, Jesse,” he said playfully.

“Barely! C’mon Hanzo, we both need this more’n we’d like to admit.” Hanzo closed his eyes and shook his head, but he was still smiling. Wordlessly, he looped his arm through Jesse’s and they headed off to the hallway.

The night has gone well; everyone got thoroughly tanked, everyone enjoyed themselves greatly (even Mei, who couldn’t stick around for long), and here Jesse was, walking arm-in-arm with Hanzo towards his quarters. Now all he needed was for his heart rate to slow, and his brain to start acting at least partially functional again.

No such luck; focussing too hard on not saying anything dumb, he forgot to watch where he was stepping. He stumbled and shouldered into the wall, pulling Hanzo along with him.

“Whoops! Sorry,” he said, trying to sound sincere, but for some reason he starts laughing.

“You did that on purpose,” grumbled Hanzo.

“No! I swear-!” but he couldn’t stop laughing. “I don’ know what’s so funny-”

“Shh!” Hanzo hissed, looking annoyed for maybe three seconds, and then he too caught the giggles. Jesse could hardly believe it; two grown-ass men completely hammered, barely able to stand on their own, carrying on like children. He definitely expected this sort of behaviour of himself. From Hanzo, not so much. It made him feel giddy.

When the both of them finally managed to get themselves under control, Hanzo stood straight and offered his arm to Jesse.

“Okay, partner,” he slurred, “but only ‘cause I’m too drunk for my pride to get in th’ way.”

“You did drink quite a lot.”

“Y’almost sound impressed.”

“I am.” Hanzo smiled warmly.

They managed to help each other down the hallway, Hanzo smiling the whole way. _More drinking nights for you, then_ , thought Jesse. He was very pleased with himself and how well the night had gone. He almost continued walking passed his door, where Hanzo had stopped.

“Is this not your room?” He asked, amused.

“So it is,” Jesse chuckled. Still linked with Hanzo, he tried and failed to punch in his security code. He tried again, and failed. Hanzo released his arm;

“Perhaps try with your right hand?”

“Huh. An’ here I was wonderin’ why my aim was so off…” He managed to punch in the correct code and his door opened. Jesse stared into his room forlornly; he really didn't want tonight to end.

“What is it?” Asked Hanzo gently. Then more slyly; “Are you afraid you will not make it to your bed?”

“Like hell I can! Jus’ you watch me!” And of course, Jesse took two steps before falling flat on his face. He could hear Hanzo trying not to laugh too loudly. He also heard Hanzo close his door and walk over to him.

“Come on, Jesse,” he laughed quietly, “time for bed.”

“No.”

“Come on. Just get into bed.”

“No,” said Jesse, more determined this time.

“Really! You are acting like a child.”

“Jus’ don’ want tonight to end jus’ yet…”

Hanzo was quiet for a time. Then, softly, he admitted; “Nor do I.” 

Jesse clumsily flipped himself onto his back and removed his hat. He noticed that Hanzo was kneeling beside him.

“I’m real glad you decided to come along tonight, Hanzo.”

“Hn.”

“I mean it. It’s great to see ya relaxin’ an’ just havin’ fun.”

Hanzo hummed happily; “It was an enjoyable evening.”

“Glad to hear it, pal.” Jesse fixed Hanzo with a warm smile, which he returned. Until it turned into a sneer;

“Did you truly eat thirteen tacos in one sitting?”

God damn, Jesse was going to need to ask Lena to calm down with the embarrassing stories next drinking night.

“Sure did,” he said, trying not to sound too embarrassed. “Back in the Blackwatch days. Had some long-ass assignment out in _Australia_ of all places! Didn’t want none of the airline food, so when I finally got back to base, I hadn’t eaten for near 12 hours.”

“So you ate thirteen tacos. That does not sound very healthy.”

“It was one time! An’ I was younger back then; wouldn’t dream of doin’ that shit nowadays.”

“Good,” laughed Hanzo. Jesse laughed with him. Jumped up on alcohol and the pleasure of being in Hanzo’s presence in his room, he placed a single metal finger on Hanzo’s cheek.

“Yer cute.”

Hanzo went bright red, but his face remained totally calm.

“Hn. As are you.”

Jesse couldn’t help himself; he started giggling again. He could feel his face heat up. He placed his metal hand over his mouth in an attempt to both cool his face and contain his giggles. They died down pretty quickly when Hanzo moved to stand.

“Hey, where’re you goin’?”

“Nowhere,” he responded calmly, as he adjusted his position to lie down right next to Jesse. “This is not very comfortable.”

“Maybe if you untied yer hair…?” he didn’t expect Hanzo to comply, but when the older man removed his sash and ruffled his hair to loosen it, Jesse had to bite back a moan; a flushed Hanzo with messy hair lying this close to him was just too much for his drunk brain.

“Hoo! Is it hot in here, or is it jus’ me?” he mumbled, undoing the top few buttons on his shirt and spreading it open. At least his throat didn’t feel so constricted anymore. Not until he heard Hanzo gasp sharply next to him.

“What?” Jesse asked, scared of the answer. But Hanzo didn’t respond. Not with words, anyway. He answered by swiftly climbing on top of Jesse, straddling his hips.

“Jesse,” he whispered, voice like silk, “you are too much.”

Jesse’s head was swimming. He was staring into those eyes again. But Hanzo was on top of him this time. And he looked so good with his hair down and his face flushed. Jesse had a sudden urge to go for a kiss. Before he could surpress said urge, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Hanzo’s briefly. He didn't have time to panic about making such a sudden move; before he could open his eyes, Hanzo was kissing him back. They laid there, kissing sweetly and gently - as gently as they could, given how inebriated they were. Jesse felt a different kind of drunk altogether: drunk on the feeling of Hanzo on top of him, their chests pressing together; drunk on the little gasps and moans that escaped the archer's lips with each kiss; drunk on the silkiness of his hair on his fingers and face. Drunk on Hanzo.

After a while, Hanzo pulled away, looking at Jesse adoringly. Sadly, it didn't last long; the giggles overtook Jesse yet again. Hanzo laughed with him, pressing their foreheads together.

“We are both entirely too drunk for this,” he said, still chuckling.

“Reckon we are,” breathed Jesse.

“Shall we call it a night, then?”

Jesse groaned, but relented; “Yeah.”

To his surprise, Hanzo grabbed at Jesse’s bed and pulled himself onto it. He untied his obi and dropped it to the floor beside the bed before starting on removing the _kyudo-gi_.

“Well, uh…” Jesse stammers, “if you’re, uh. Takin’ the bed-" he cleared his throat, trying to gather his thoughts with Hanzo getting topless on his bed right in front of him. "Did ya… Like, I’ll, uh… I’ll sleep on the floor?”

“Do not be ridiculous,” Hanzo scoffed, patting the bed next to where he lay. It would be awfully cramped, but if it meant sharing a bed with a topless Hanzo, then by golly, Jesse would make it work! He rolled towards the bed slowly, and it occured to him that he should remove his boots and such when he sees an abnormally clumsy Hanzo removing his own metal boots.

Jesse somehow managed to be rid of his boots, belt and jeans. He also managed to pull himself into bed beside Hanzo, who helped him slip his shirt off. Jesse felt the other man curl into him, tucking his head between Jesse’s chin and shoulder. He wanted to savour the moment, to enjoy the warmth of Hanzo next to him. Hanzo goddamn Shimada! In bed with him! But with all of the alcohol in his system, and the feeling of peace that comes with night time cuddles, Jesse slipped into sleep.

~~~~~~

Hanzo woke without opening his eyes. His body did not feel light and ready for the day as it usually did, and his head was quite sore; he must be hungover. _No more cocktail nights for a while_ , he thought. Jesse would be disappointed.

And then he remembered last night. His eyes snap open, and sure enough, the nape of Jesse’s neck and his unruly hair fill his vision. He was suddenly aware that his arm was draped around Jesse’s waist. Last night came back to him slowly; stumbling arm-in-arm, lying on the floor and not wanting the night to end, the kiss. Jesse had kissed him! Hanzo replayed it in his head: how Jesse had closed his eyes to kiss him; all of the kisses that came after; Jesse's hand on his face as he played with his hair.

Hanzo was pulled from his thoughts with an abrupt snore from Jesse. The suddenness of it made him chuckle to himself. _Of course Jesse would be a snorer_. He was entirely too tired and hungover to be thinking so much. Might as well enjoy the (relative) quiet before the cowboy woke up and started talking. Hanzo pressed his face closer into the other man’s neck, tightening his grip around his waist and pressing himself as close as possible to the other’s body. 

Hanzo felt so relaxed and content in that moment, he almost missed the sound of Jesse’s door clicking open. He definitely heard a robotic guffaw, followed by robotic Japanese;

“ _I knew it!_ ”


End file.
